We are never ever getting back together, well not with u anyways
by Macklie123
Summary: Jack keeps on telling kim the truth, but Kim denies it. Kim is dating Brody. KICK I PROMISE! A songfic of Taylor swift's song, "We are never ever getting back together" What is the truth? Read to find out!


**Okay, yes im uploading my new story tomorrow, its just all of these great ideas keep popping into my head.**

**Tomorrow, when I log on, it will be the first thing I do. Now, this is a KICK story, i dont ship anything else.**

**Here we go:**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID, KIM AND JACK WOULD HAVE READ THEIR LETTERS! REVIEW IF U AGREE!**

****"Kim, I swear! I wouldnt lie to you! Brody is cheating on you!" Jack screamed through the halls of Seaford High.

"Brody isnt that shallow Jack!" Kim screeched as she sped off to her next class

_Why wont she believe me? _Jack thought

-Ima little line break short and stout, here is my hyphen, and here is my words. When you read me over, youll realize im worthless, now get on with the story!-

Now, Brody was kims first perso to ask her out, so of course she went out with him.

Yet, what Jack is saying is the truth.

Brody was cheating on Kim for Tobin. Donna Tobin, that is.

Today was the day she figured that out

-Do I really need to sing again? Uggg... Ima little line break...-

**Kims pov**

"Kimmy, Ill be right back." Brody said

"Kay, dont be long!" Kim responded

In response, Brody Just winked at kim

After a while, Kim was starting to worry. For, he hasnt been back for fifteen minutes. Even though she didnt want to be the worried girlfriend, she headed to Brody's locker in which the way he was headed before he left.

She couldnt believe what she saw.

Donna and him were making out!

_He cheated on me! Jack was right! Oh, Brody will learn his lesson!_ she said with a smirk.

Yet, the tears still flowed out.

Luckily, Brody didnt see her.

Unluckily, Jack did.

She ran away before he could even come up to her.

-La la la la la la...-

_"All students who wish to participate in the talent show, please leave to the auditorium." _The voice rang trough the speakers.

Kim sped out of her classroom, fast, i might add.

Kim wasnt nervous one bit. she was to show her ex his lesson. Brody had come to "cheer her on", although he would probably yell at her for not hitting the correct note; and the guys came to support her, including Jack.

He was the one she loved now; of course he wouldnt listen to her now, she didnt believe him.

_"And now welcoming to the stage, Kimberly Crawford, singing as song she wrote herself." _The announcer spoke.

Kim stepped on stage, guitar in hand and took a seat on the stool.

"This is a song for my "Boyfriend" Brody." Kim spoke

Brody stood up and announced, "Yeah thats right Jack! She wrote a love song for me!"

Jack had a sad look on his face, Kim was confused by this, but started to play.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. 

What?

Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

I stood up and moved to the beat.

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you,

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

I could see a smirk form on Jack's face, and a worried on Brody's. Serves him right.

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh 

Brody ran up on stage and said, "Kimmy, I love you!"

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Our lips were so close... and now I see that the facial expressions between Brody and Jack have switched.

**Brody's pov**

****Our lips our so close...

**JACK'S POV**

****THEIR LIPS ARE SO CLOSE! PLEASE DONT GET BACK TOGETHER!

**Kim pov**

A smirk played on my face and i could tell the whole crowd was confused, including Brody.

**No!**

I belted out as I pushed his face away.

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together

I kept walking toward him pushing him to the edge of the stage...

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!

He now fell off the stage, and I smiled .

I jumped up and down dancing to the music, followed by the crowd's singing and dancing as well.

We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,  
We, ohhh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I closed my eyes and looked up. The whole crowd was cheering.

I walked backstage and saw Jack walk up to me.

_Here we go..._ I thought

"Just say it" I stated coldy

"Say what?" Jack questioned

"Say I told you so. Say you were right and I was wrong. Say im a dumb blonded- southern belle who cant do anything right." I stated.

He stayed silent

"Nothing?" I asked

"Just a question" He stated

"Go ahead" I said

"Actions speak louder than words- right?" he asked

"Well, of cour-" I was cut off.

Not by someone, by something.

Warm lips.

Jack's lips!

I responded immediatly

He pulled away and asked, "Kimmy, will you be my girlfriend?"

I then punched him in the arm

"Ow... what was that for? A simple no would have been fine!" He said with a frown

"Dont. Call. Me. Kimmy." I stated coldy

"Okay, KIM will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked

Instead of an answer, I takled him and kissed him. I then pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Of course." Jack said with the biggest smile on his face.

**Okay! Remember to review and read my other stories and new chapter coming tomorrow! P.S. I didnt use part of the song because just I wanted it wher she belted out her voice in his face. Literally! K... im still looking for the author of this: (PM ME!)**

_Hey, I just met you._

_And this is crazy._

_But here is my story._

_So review it maybe?_


End file.
